


Hey, Mom...

by nimery



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Keychains, Snippet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Akira drops her keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Mom...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rereading Tokyo Ghoul and just got to the part where Amon gave Akira a cat keychain I'd forgotten about.  
> I like to think she still has it in :re.

There was a clanking of metal hitting metal, then a clack of metal hitting linoleum. For a moment, Akira paused. Normally, she was more dexterous than this, she could barely tell what had just happened.

She leaned down to pick it up, but another hand grabbed them first. She looked up as she stood straight again.

Sasaki smiled at her as he handed them back, to which Akira responded with a quick retrieval of her keys.

"I like the keychain." Sasaki commented, gesturing to the dangling white cat.

"Thanks." She replied, quickly as she normally did. She didn't like wasting time.

"You like cats?" The twenty year-old was trying to make conversation, and while that would be alright -at any other time- Akira was too busy.

"Yes." Despite that, she replied. Because this was Sasaki, who would accidentally call her mom and was probably the closest thing to a grandson either of her parents would get.

"It's cute." He gave another smile before carrying on his way, through the RC scan gate and to business.

Akira quickly put the keys into her pocket- their destination the entire time- and quietly walked alone toward the briefing room.


End file.
